Home
by Wolflover007
Summary: Just quick holiday fluff i wrote really fast. enjoy.


Home

A/N: Just some quick holiday fluff I wrote really fast. Enjoy.

* * *

Jane tended to the fire while Emily bounced in Angela's lap. The group was eating left overs from thanksgiving and spending the holiday together. Jane sat with her daughter and gripped the necklace in her hand.

"Maura." She whispered softly. She missed her wife dearly.

"Ma, when's mamma Maura coming back?"

"Soon sweetie." Jane lied, just like she had every Thanksgiving and Christmas and birthday for the past four years. She learned to numb the pain and be strong for their daughter. She sighed and gripped the necklace tighter. It was a heart shaped ruby encased in gold. Jane sighed and stroked the chain before getting food.

"Maura will be back soon." She whispered to herself as if hearing those words would make it true.

After dinner Angela took Emily to play while Jane cleaned. She thought of her wife and smiled. Emily was Jane and Casey's daughter but Maura accepted the girl as her own. Emily stroked the angel that sat in the middle of the coffee table.

"aura..mama aura." She said while Jane held back tears.

"Yes mama Maura." Jane said. Emily noticed the snow had begun to fall. She ran to the window and begged to go outside. Jane agreed and let the child go. She watched from the window as Emily ran and played.

About an hour later Emily came in and they rested. They drank hot cocoa and laughed. Jane tended to the fire and the dog began to bark. Emily ran to the window and saw a figure laying in the snow on their back. Jane grabbed her gun as Emily ran outside.

In the snow laid a figure dressed in green with a radio playing and singing a song. Jane held Emily back and aimed a gun at the figure until she heard a sweet angelic voice cast into the cold winter night.

* * *

 _Sèche tes pleurs  
Je ne partirai pas  
Il m'en faudrait bien plus que ça  
Pour tout détruire anéantir pas ça  
Sèche tes pleurs  
Et refais-moi l'amour  
Te souviens-tu de cet enfant  
Que tu voulais me faire en chantant  
Je t'aime encore si fort_

 _Non, pas sans toi  
Je ne la vivrai pas cette vie là  
Si tu me reprenais dans tes bras  
On pourrait reconstruire tout ça  
Non, non, non  
Pas sans toi  
Ce serait comme renier ma vie  
Ce serait comme étouffer un cri  
Si j'ai tort, éloigne-toi  
Si tu m'aimes, attends-moi_

Jane lowered her gun instantly recognizing the voice. She shined a flashlight and saw the angel that the voice came from. There laying in the snow laid a blonde woman in a camo uniform. The CPT insignia and double musket on her left arm. The name etched on her left breast, the United States flag on her right arm. The dog tags that read RIZZOLI-ISLES hanging from her neck.

"M…Mau…Maura?"

Maura stood and saluted Jane. Jane chuckled and said "at ease." Maura dropped her hand and hugged her wife. Emily jumped into Maura's arms and Maura put the girl on her shoulders. Jane sent Emily to her room for the night. Angela went with the girl. Maura placed her rifle beside the fire place and played with Jo Friday and Bass.

* * *

Jane pounced on Maura and they fell on the floor. Jane kissed her lips. Before moving on to other areas. The scar above her left eye from the first tour, her ears, her chin, the soft spot on her neck, back to her lips. Maura took her shirt off and Jane kissed every scar.

The shrapnel that went through her right shoulder, the bullet that pierced her right lung, the blade that slashed her torso, the scalpels that went through both of Maura's hands, the empty place in her heart.

"You're home?" Jane asked.

"Home." Maura said.

"Home…home."

"Can I eat now?"

Jane and Maura ate in absolute silence. Both so excited and speechless to see the other. Jane cried softly as Maura held her on the couch.

"Happy thanksgiving my love."

"Je t'amie Jane."

After calming down and stroking Jane's hair, Maura kissed her.

"Home, you're really home."

"Yes jane. I'm home."

"I missed you so much, so very much. I always think the men will come…"

"They never will…I'm here."

Maura smirked and carried Jane to their room.

"Come on little girl, you should rest."

"Home."

"Yes, this time for good." Maura said before gently closing the door.

FIN

* * *

Song translation:

"Not Without You"

By Lara Fabian

Dry your tears  
I'm not going  
It would need much more than that  
To destroy, annihilate everything; not that  
Dry your tears  
And make love to me again  
You remember that child  
That you wanted to create with me singing  
I still love you so much

No, not without you  
I won't live such a life  
If you retake me in your arms  
We could get everything back together again  
No, no, no  
Not without you  
It would be like denying my life  
It would be like stifling a cry  
If I'm wrong, go away  
If you love me, wait for me


End file.
